Monsters!
by GeorgeAndrews
Summary: Reposting for Halloween. A slightly odd AU Monsters! fic written in a similar vein to my Pirates! one with our CSI:NY heroes. A whole team effort but set from Don F's POV. Written for a friend whose birthday it is!


A/N – Okay because it is Kates89 birthday I promised I would do anothe story in the vein of my Pirates! fic for anyone who has read that, except this time it is from Flack's POV not Danny's. This is a really, really, really weird/ way out there AU and not to be taken seriously at all, just a bit of fun for a friend and a little bit creepy cos it's monsters this time!

* * *

**Monsters!**

Flack swung his legs back and forth happily to an unsung tune as he sat on one of the autopsy tables waiting for Sid to return from upstairs. The last few months had been some of the strangest he'd ever endured in his life, well re-life...or...was he alive? Yes, Flack liked to think so. Six months ago he'd been in a fatal shooting at a bank, his body blasted to pieces by a shotgun and completely unsalvageable. Ten days later he'd woken to find his body feeling heavier and much larger, long scars trailing over it from where different parts had been sewn together to create his current form. He was a monster, but he was alive, and now he was finding out the truth behind those he'd been friends with for so long. None of them were in fact CSIs as he had indeed been led to believe but they were all MSIs – Monster Scene Investigation – and searched the city looking for clues on monster whereabouts because they all were, through one form or another, monsters. In his short time of being a monster Flack had learnt that it was important to find stray monsters and keep the humans of New York City safe from them. If a monster killed someone then it was still a crime and Mac Taylor's team of investigators were on hand to deal with the situation.

Flack sighed as he started to get bored of waiting and stood up, walking about the morgue and looking at all the strange instruments. To think they had helped create him. He was made up of parts from at least twenty-seven different bodies and to the world he might look like a cross between a human jigsaw puzzle and a patchwork blanket, but to his friends he was still Don Flack. Flack could still remember the pain of the bullets tearing through his body, ripping it apart but his memories from before that moment were still a little scattered. He would remember faces, and often names too but specific incidents and situations could well be a blur. He rarely went outside now either and that confused him, because he sometimes felt he wasn't really much use to the team. He acted now more as a bodyguard and security for the lab, a useful member of the group simply for his brawn rather than his brains. But Flack didn't mind that, he knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box and didn't pretend to be, the others often confused him with their jargon and science talk but he just grinned and nodded along. Rebirth...it was a funny thing...but he was glad of it. He was glad he still had the chance to do good in the world, to help protect the innocent and to fight crime...despite being a scary monster.

It had been Sid who had created him. Sid the creepy Medical Examiner turned absolutely balmy experimental doctor. Sid had turned his hand to self-experimentation and experimentation with dead bodies many years ago, finding techniques to prolong life and discovering the secrets of immortality. Technically not a monster but still a human, Sid had almost turned himself into one from all his experiments. He'd removed the top of his head a while ago and now his brain was on view to the world around him. He also had a third eye located in the back of his neck that stared creepily out at anyone standing behind him. It was all black and gave Flack the creeps. Sid used the morgue for his experiments and had turned it into a type of laboratory. It was there Flack had been reborn. Flack found he wasn't as fast as he used to be, or as clever but Sid had saved his life and he was eternally grateful to the crazed doctor. He spent most of his time with Sid now, master and monster together, unable to live by himself in normal society. Flack looked up as the elevator doors slid open and Sid hurried out, his brain wobbling about in his skull.

"Flack, my dear boy, are you still here?" he asked, noticing his monster.

"You promised me you'd check my nose," Flack stated as he sat back down on the autopsy table, nose high in the air.

"So I did, so I did," Sid chuckled and came over and looked at Flack's nose.

The nose was the newest addition to his body, Flack requesting it so that he might be able to get himself a pet cat. He liked kittycats.

"It all seems fine to me, stitching is perfect if I do say so myself!" Sid beamed as he scratched his brain which made a disgusting squelching noise.

"That's great," Flack said happily.

"And how are you feeling in general?" Sid asked frowning. "Reflexes still as responsive as ever?" he asked as he produced a small instrument and began knocking on Flack's knees.

"They're fine," growled Flack, attempting to escape.

"And eyesight?" Sid asked, shining a bright light into Flack's eyes.

"They're fine!" Flack yelped as he put a hand in front of his eyes in an attempt to block the light.

"Hmmm," the doctor hummed in interest and scratched his brain again causing it to make a gelatinous sound. "Well how are your nipples feeling?"

"Sid!" squeaked Flack embarrassedly and slid off the table, making his way to the elevators. "I'm going to see the others."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Sid asked sternly. "Last time you went upstairs you scared that poor pixie lab tech into fainting."

"Am I really that scary looking?" Flack asked, a slight look of sadness in his eyes.

"I think you're beautiful," Sid beamed again and then turned to get on with his work.

Flack rolled his eyes and went into the elevator anyway, jabbing the button for the 35th floor. Sid would think that, he created him. Flack hummed as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the correct floor. It was roughly midnight now so he knew Mac would be up, the cold, unemotional boss of the Monster Lab really was just that...cold and unemotional...a vampire to be exact. Flack wondered how he'd never guessed that before... he supposed it was the sun. It turned out the sun wasn't dangerous at all for vampires, it just made their skin tingle which is why they preferred the darkness, and Mac had always been known for not sleeping at night. Flack stepped out of the elevator and smiled at the emptiness of the labs, most of the human day-shift workers having gone home for the night for their own safety. That just left the team, Flack's team and friends in the building. The blackness of the night outside shone in through the windows and Flack padded over to them, glancing up at the night sky. He could just make out the stars above the city lights; he really thought the stars were very pretty. When he'd first been reborn he'd thought he might just be able to reach out and pluck them from the sky, now he realised that things like that didn't happen. His kind...the monsters that he and his friends were... though they fought crime and saved lives, they were a hunted kind and life was dangerous for them. A monster on the black market could sell for thousands and they all had to be careful when out and about not to get captured. As Flack made his way down the hallway he noticed Mac was in his office and the vampire beckoned him in. Flack waved merrily and then entered the small office, frowning as it appeared to be empty.

"What the...?"

"Hello, Flack," a voice said from behind him and Flack jumped and turned, finding the vampire was standing right behind him.

"Oh hey, Mac," Flack squirmed, Mac's incredibly intense stare making him feel nervous. Mac never blinked. "Didn't see you there."

"That's the element of surprise," Mac stated, nothing twitching on his face no emotion given away.

"Oh right, yeah. Well I think folks are pretty surprised when they see me rock up anyway," Flack attempted to make a joke. He was well aware of his creepy-ass appearance.

"Tell me," Mac said, ignoring the joke and moving closer, giving Flack the shivers. "Do you still have blood running through that body of yours?"

"Urgh, no," Flack lied nervously and stepped back, banging into Mac's desk.

"Mmm," Mac hummed in thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, clearly not believing Flack's words.

"Um, are you okay, Mac?" Flack asked as he started to sidestep round to the door hoping that Mac wouldn't notice. "You seem a little off tonight..."

"My delivery of blood failed to reach me," Mac stated, eyes flashing red briefly as he thought of blood.

"Oh right well, um, I hope you get that sorted," Flack said plastering a grin on his face as he got very near to the door, Mac's eyes watching him the whole time.

"I'm very hungry, Flack," Mac stated, eyes flashing red again.

"Maybe I can find you some blood then," Flack said hurriedly and then dashed out of the office and ran away down the corridor. If Mac's willpower broke he wanted to be far away from the vampire when it did.

Mac was very old and extremely clever. He had been the head of the MSI for many years now and yet no-one really knew much about him. The man was a mystery, they didn't know how old he was or where he had come from, just that he knew a lot about the world and it would be a bad thing to get on the wrong side of him. He could move in a flash and disappear and reappear at will, which sometimes made the others forget he was even there. He could also turn into a bat and Danny and Flack sometimes called him Batman behind his back for a laugh.

Flack grinned as he saw Jo in her office, searching under the mountainous piles of papers and files on her desk. It turned out Jo was really a witch with some rather powerful psychic abilities. Now that he knew, it really seemed so obvious. Jo always seemed to know how people were feeling before they even realised themselves and she could read suspects like open books. Her eyes sometimes flashed green when she was angry, like Mac's flashed red and she often had a small cat with her in her office. Flack liked coming to see her so he could play with it, even if it did make him sneeze. Jo had been very motherly to him since he had become a monster. She had taught him about their ways and shown him how things weren't quite as daunting as they'd first seemed. Of course, she and Sid were very close and Flack sometimes wondered why they'd never married. She was always popping down to Sid's laboratory and telling them stories of what had become known to Flack as the 'upstairs world'. Flack enjoyed these tales; he never got to go upworld anymore except for in the lab and occasionally outside but only if it was dark.

"Oh Devil darn it!" Jo moaned as she threw down a file and collapsed heavily into her chair.

Flack grinned. He found it funny that despite her witchiness and psychic abilities she was still so scatty and forever losing things.

"Hey Jo," he murmured from the doorway.

"Well Don Flack, it's good to see you," she smiled warmly at him.

"How are you?" he asked, he'd not seen Jo in a few days now which was unusual.

"Not good at all. I was late this evening and Mac Bat was not very happy," she moaned.

"What happened?" Flack asked, sliding shyly into the room.

"Well dear Lucifer, if I didn't have such trouble with Gregor today. He so desperately wanted to come but I had to say no and shoo him away with my broom. Then he got into my cauldron supply store and created the most almighty havoc, frogs and toads leaping about everywhere. Dear Lucifer I don't know why I still keep cats, it's terribly old fashioned!"

"Why didn't you just bring him?" Flack asked sadly. "I like petting him."

"Well my dear, you're allergic aren't you?" Jo laughed.

"Not anymore," Flack grinned stupidly. "Sid gave me a new nose three days ago."

"Oh excellent, well this is good news to tell Gregor. He will be pleased."

"I'm pleased too," Flack murmured. "I like kittycats, they're soft."

"Well alright then," Jo smiled as she turned back to the mess on her desk. "Now I really must find this letter."

"I'll leave you to it," Flack nodded and then left, deciding to go and find Danny.

As he went he tripped on something and looked down, frowning. An arm was lying in the middle of the hallway for no apparent reason. Flack picked it up and then grinned as he took a closer look. He looked up and then followed the sounds of talking coming from the trace lab.

"It's not funny, Danny, tell me what you did with it!" Hawkes said angrily, arm folded across his chest as he looked at the naughty face in front of him in disdain.

"Correction my friend, it is hilarious," Danny spluttered in laughter.

"You are so immature," Hawkes stated seriously.

"And you're so boring," Danny responded.

"Yes but we're at work now Danny and the time for games is over," Hawkes frowned.

"Sheldon Hawkes is no fun," sang Danny giggling.

"Someone lost something?" Flack grinned as he poked his head in through the door and held out the arm.

"Flack, thank you so much," Hawkes said in relief, hurrying over and grabbing it out of Flack's hands.

"Aww, Flack, you've ruined my game," Danny said frowning.

"Why did you hide, Hawkes' arm?" Flack asked as he came fully into the room.

"Because he wouldn't let me pay fetch with it," Danny grinned, showing a huge display of sharp teeth.

"Because we're at work!" Hawkes shouted crossly. "I'm going to have to get Sid to sew this back on for me now!"

"Troubles of being a zombie huh?" Flack shrugged.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Hawkes grumbled and then he suddenly looked up at Flack as though really seeing him for the first time and Flack started to feel quite uncomfortable.

"So how many body parts are you made up of?" Hawkes murmured, eyes staring at Flack.

"Oh, um, not really many," Flack said, subconsciously moving closer to Danny who was bounding about excitedly, bouncing on his feet.

"So does that mean you've got multiple parts of the brain then?" Hawkes asked, unintentionally licking his lips.

"Um, did they forget your food delivery too?" Flack asked nervously thinking of how Mac had been.

"No I just missed dinner tonight because I was busy searching for my arm," Hawkes muttered, breaking his gaze to glance at Danny angrily.

"Danny!" moaned Flack at the energetic little man.

"Hey, I was just trying to have some fun!" Danny exclaimed. "Mmm, what's that?" he suddenly asked as his nostrils started flaring.

"What's what?" asked Flack, frowning at Danny and then Hawkes.

"Mmm...I smell..." Danny suddenly turned and ran off while the other two men exchanged curious looks.

Danny was always exactly like that. Full of pent up energy and bounding about like an excitable puppy, although Flack guessed he kind of was. Danny had been a werewolf since the age of twelve when he and his brother Louie had been out on a bike ride and were attacked by a stray wolf. They'd then joined the Tanglewood pack, running about the city causing terror and destruction until with the help of Louie, Danny had escaped that life and become an MSI. His amazing sense of smell and hearing did wonders for the team, as did his sharp eyesight. However the down side was he could sometimes be very irrational and erratic, having mood swings and running off by himself. Flack noticed these things tended to happen almost always near to the full moon. It had surprised him when he had found out about Danny; he'd been best friends with the guy for years but had never known. It was the wolf in him that explained Danny's almost split personality well for he was also a sensible, married man and a responsible and a great MSI. Flack was suddenly aware that Hawkes was staring at him again.

"Mmm," the doctor moaned. "You look...tasty..."

"I think I'm leaving now," Flack muttered as he went to the door.

"Please, don't leave on my account," Hawkes said hurriedly.

"Go get some food, Hawkes," Flack said shaking his head as he left.

"I will as soon as I get Sid to sew on my arm," Hawkes replied and went towards the elevators that would take him to the morgue.

Hawkes being a zombie was the most shocking revelation of all for Flack. He'd had simply no idea that the guy was dead, apparently that was when he'd lost his sense of humour. Hawkes had died many, many years ago, sixteen to be exact. He'd been in the middle of a treatment on a patient in a hospital when the patient had woken up and bitten him in the neck. The radiation from the treatment that Hawkes had been controlling at the time had gone crazy, blasting them both. When Hawkes had woken up again he'd thought nothing had happened until he'd seen the looks of his colleagues. He was now a zombie and had quickly left the hospital and found work as an M.E, better to be working with the dead than the living. It also meant he spent more time alone which he enjoyed rather than having to put up with the likes of Danny Messers. However as Hawkes had grown to control his urges and learnt how to disguise his somewhat ravaged and bedraggled appearance he had come upstairs to be an MSI and was very good at it, despite his penchant for wanting to eat brains and chew on arms and legs.

Flack could hearing Danny's voice coming from the lab opposite so followed on in there and noticed him hugging his wife while she looked slightly grumpy.

"Danny get off me, you're irritating my skin," she moaned as she moved away and then noticed Flack grinning.

"Oh hey, Flack. Nice to see you," she smiled as Danny once again tired to hug her but she swatted him away.

"Looking a bit unravelled there, Linds," Flack pointed out, chuckling as he saw the bandages flapping around her arms.

"Oh dear," Lindsay blushed. "It's Lucy. She's got into this biting phase and she just loves to try and pull off my bandages. I blame this one here," she said nodding at her husband.

"Hey, don't you go blaming me. It was all fun and games when she insisted on wrapping me up in the toilet paper to look like you but the moment she displays any traits of mine it's suddenly no fun anymore," Danny defended.

Flack chuckled and once again wondered how on Earth a mummy and werewolf had married and had a child together. Lucy seemed to be somewhere halfway inbetween the both of them. Lindsay, or the Montana Mummy as Flack called her, wasn't actually even from Montana really, she was originally from Egypt. She'd come over to America as part of a touring display for museums and had escaped from her tomb and disappeared off into the night. She'd been found by a sweet couple in Montana hiding in their barn and as they couldn't have children of their own, they'd decided to help her adjust to life. Eventually Lindsay had decided to move to New York where the air was cooler and didn't affect her skin so much. Lindsay often looked normal enough to actually pass for a human, as did Danny when the full moon wasn't out, so the couple were lucky in that respect to be able to live upworld. It was only at night that she had to wear her bandages to revitalise her skin. As Flack refocused on the couple he laughed as they were still bickering.

"Well you said you were going to file your claws down, but did you? No. And now the bedsheets have been ripped to shreds again. We can't keep on buying new ones!" Lindsay scolded.

"Huh that's a laugh," Danny scoffed. "You talk about keeping the bed clean but the amount dead skin I found in it the other day was a joke. It looked like a giant snake had been shedding in there."

Flack chuckled again as he went from the room, deciding to leave the couple to their squabbling. It always amused him how two such different people had fallen in love and maintained a loving relationship, despite such obvious differences. Flack sort of wished he could have found that type of love himself. No-one would ever want him now, he was a monster, ugly and stupid and really quite scary despite a gentle heart.

"Hi, wacko Flacko," squeaked a voice and Flack looked up to see Adam coming towards him down the corridor.

"Hey, fluffy spots," Flack replied beaming at the short, fluffy monster.

Adam was covered head to toe in green fluff and had a trail of pink spots down his back and a long thick tail. He'd been found many years ago wandering the streets of New York in the early morning, covered head to toe in the strange green fluff that was so soft that Flack always had the urge to stroke him. However, the cheerful monster had razor sharp teeth that could slice through skin like knives so it was best not to annoy him. No-one exactly knew how he'd come into being, not even Adam knew, but Sid had once hinted that he was sure it was some type of drug that had been experimented with in certain circles. Jo had cast a spell on him so that he would appear human to those who weren't monsters which meant he could live a normal life, though activities such a swimming and dating were kind of off the table and that made Adam extremely nervous around women.

"You know I don't like that name," grumbled Adam as he approached.

"And you think I like wacko?" Flack chuckled.

"Well you do look a bit wacko," Adam muttered. "Like some crazie went after you with an axe and hacked you to pieces but then realised he was madly in love with you so had to sew you back together but got some of the bits wrong and he wasn't good at sewing either and..." Adam drifted off as he saw Flack staring at him. "Ummm..."

"Thanks, Adam," Flack muttered and then grinned.

"Oh um, I didn't mean...I just...um..you look great," Adam nodded, breathing deeply. "Please don't eat me."

"I'm not going to eat you," laughed Flack. "I'm still human, even if I am made from multiple parts so I still eat like a human."

"Oh right, yeah," Adam chuckled nervously. "I forgot."

"I'm not dead like Hawkes," Flack moaned. "Though I'd suggest staying away from him this evening...and Mac for that matter..." Flack stopped talking as a bright white light drifted past him and into the breakroom. "Gotta go," he said hurriedly and rushed after it.

He skidded into the breakroom and then paused as the white light smiled up at him. It was a ghost. It was Jess. She shone brightly even though her skin was translucent and flickered every so often. She was quite new to the team and a detective so was often out at scenes rather than in the lab where he lived. She was also the most beautiful thing Flack had ever seen in his life...lives. Not that there was a chance in heaven that a beautiful creature like that would ever like a monster like him. He was weird looking and scary. She eventually noticed him staring and gave him a small wave. Flack immediately blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Don," she smiled. She was the only one who ever called him by his first name.

"Hey Jess," Flack mumbled shyly as he fidgeted by the door.

"How are you, you haven't been up in a while now," she said.

"Oh, I um... Sid was doing my nose," Flack said in his deepest voice possible. It still sounded like a squeak.

"A new nose?" she said excitedly and came forward and stood very close to him to get a look at it. Flack felt his breath hitch. "It's lovely," she smiled.

"Thanks" he gushed. "Just like you."

Jess smiled shyly at him and Flack wondered if she was blushing, well, ghost blushing anyway.

"You're sweet," she told him.

Now Flack knew he was blushing himself.

"Sid's done a wonderful job on you," she nodded. "Does he call you Sidestein?" she asked.

"Oh, um no..."Flack mumbled. "Cos Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster. So if he was Frankenstein's monster than really I am Sid's monster."

"I don't think you're a monster," she said. "I think you're cute."

Flack looked away shyly, a smile tugging on his lips.

"So tell me the gossip on everyone else," she asked. "No-one's told me the ins and outs of who's who yet."

Flack smiled and looked up. "Oh well there's Sid as you know, he created me," he said.

"I always wondered if he's human?" she asked.

"He was," Flack shrugged. "And then there's Adam the one covered in the green fluff."

"Oh, he's cute," she laughed. "Not as cute as you," she added.

Flack blushed again and looked down at his hands. "And Jo is second in command, she's a witch, but very kind. I like her," Flack grinned.

"Oh," Jess stated a little sadly.

Flack looked blankly round at the ghost before realising what he had said. "Oh no, not like that...err...I mean...she's like a mum..." he blushed.

"Oh right," Jess smiled and her glow seemed to get brighter.

"And Lindsay is a mummy from Egypt."

"Wow," Jess said.

"And her husband Danny is a werewolf and a good friend of mine," Flack continued.

"And what about Mac, is he a vampire?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah, Mac," Flack stated. "I almost forgot him. He is incharge and it's best not to get on the wrong side of him. He talks a lot about boring things so I just hide out in the morgue sometimes.

"I may have to join you then," Jess laughed.

Flack felt something flutter inside him and was glad he still had a heart even if he didn't have much brain left.

Suddenly a scream echoed round the labs and Flack looked up. He was the security, the bodyguard and it was his job to protect these people. He dashed out of the room and followed the sounds of shouting and yelling to one of the labs. Adam, Lindsay and Danny were gathered by the door and as Flack arrived he heard Jo yell, "Who the hell let Mac in the lab with all the blood in it?"

Flack quickly pushed through and paused in shock. Mac was in his bat form and was dive bombing Jo to get to some beakers of fresh blood that were sitting on the side along with several others of a different variety. Jo was having none of it and kept batting him away with her broomstick, bopping him on the head.

"Let me help," Flack muttered as he and the others rushed into the room to try and save the blood.

Adam picked up a large beaker of it and one of a yellow, sticky substance and as he did so Mac dive bombed him to get the blood and Adam jumped, slipping over and dropping the beakers all down himself.

"Argh," he cried. "It's in my fur!"

He started wriggling about on the floor trying to right himself and wipe the goo and mess from his fur.

"I'll help," Lindsay cried as she came forward but slipped in the mess and got entangled up with Adam. Her bandages stuck to his fur and started to unravel causing even more mayhem.

"Oh no!" she shouted trying to put them back on and getting completely tied up with Adam.

"Stop moving babe!" Danny shouted as he bounced forward and joined the fray.

Flack was still attempting to put away the blood while Jo kept Mac away from him.

"Stop it," squeaked Mac's high pitched bat voice.

"Not until you come down here and sort out this mess!" Jo ordered, bopping the bat with her broom so hard it flew into a wall. It quickly hopped out of the way and hid behind a microscope, feeling dazed. "Don't you go hiding from me, Mac Bat!" Jo warned.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" whined Adam furiously wriggling in the mess and entangling himself even more in Lindsay's bandages.

"Stop moving," Lindsay cried in panic.

"Babe, calm down," Danny muttered and then he froze. "Oh crap..."

"What?" Flack asked from the fridge where he was putting the blood away.

"That yellow stuff, was that werewolf serum?" Danny asked.

"I dunno, was it?" Flack asked stupidly.

"Yes!" yelped Danny, straightening up even as his hair suddenly blackened and his nails started to grow.

"Oh crap," Flack repeated Danny's earlier sentiments as his friend started to transform just as Mac decided to take another plug for the blood and Jo whacked him across the room with the broom, hitting him out of the door. Suddenly a different scream echoed down the hallway and Sid sprinted past clutching his head, shortly followed by a rather crazed looking Hawkes who was muttering 'Brains!'

"It won't get off me!" Adam yelled as he finally stood up and tried to run but fell back down when Lindsay's bandages pulled him back.

"Sid!" shouted Flack as he decided to ignore them and run after his creator who obviously needed his help. No-one messed with Sid on his watch.

As he ran from the room, Danny was hot on his heels, now in wolf form and assuming it was some sort of chasing game.

"Don't you dare bite my ass!" Flack yelled over his shoulder.

They saw the two doctors standing at the end of the corridor, Hawkes about ready to pounce on Sid.

"You get away from him!" Flack shouted as he dived on top of Hawkes and flattened the man to the ground just as Danny landed on top of both of them and Sid turned and sprinted away again.

"Woof!" Danny yelped as he tried to get a bite of Flack's rear.

"Danny! What did I tell you!" Flack shouted as he pushed the black wolf off him and then suddenly realised he had an arm in his hand.

"Woops!" he quickly said and placed it back down next to Hawkes who was struggling underneath him and also attempting to take a bite of Flack.

"Woof!" Danny barked again, springing about and then as Mac flew past with Jo hot on his heels waving her broomstick about he ran after them excitedly.

"I'll just stick this back down here," Flack muttered as he pressed Hawkes' arm to his shoulder where it thudded to the floor pathetically. "Oh..."

"You bastard!" Hawkes yelled and started snapping at Flack's hand.

"Argh!" Flack yelled as he saw Hawkes' teeth bite into his flesh. "Oh no!"

"Aha!" Hawkes said smugly. "Om nom nom nom nom..." he grinned, snapping away.

Flack jumped off him and ran to find Sid, knowing he had about five minutes before he too would be zombified.

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and ESU ran in with their tranquiliser guns, ready to sort out the pandemonium that had broken out in the lab.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Flack, ignoring his body slowly turning into a zombie, as Danny was the first to be taken down by them.

"DAAANNNNNOOOOO" he screamed as his head jerked up off the conference room table and seven pairs of eyes stared at him in annoyance and bemusement.

Flack blushed a bright red as he looked round at them. Danny was also bright red from the embarrassment of having his name called out, Adam and Lindsay were sniggering quietly to themselves, Mac's eyebrows had completely disappeared into his hairline, Jo had paused mid sentence with her pen still pointed at the screen, Hawkes was tutting at him in disdain and Sid was smiling happily and gave him a thumbs up.

"Um," Flack coughed. "Toilet break," and ran from the room.

* * *

Flack walked embarrassedly back into the Crime Lab the next day, hoping to God that he didn't see anyone he knew or bump into any of the guys who had been in the conference room the day before. As he approached the lab for his results he was almost knocked over by Jo hurrying out of her office.

"Jo," Flack yelped as he jumped to the side. His face suddenly turned to one of horror as he looked at her.

"Hey Flack. Have you seen Lindsay? She asked to borrow this for a play Lucy is in," Jo stated holding out the broomstick.

"I..." squeaked Flack. "I have to go."

He hurried away and ran so fast that he bumped into Adam.

"Adam thank god, I..."

Flack stared in horror at Adam's head. "What have you done to your hair?" he gasped.

"Oh this? I dyed it. Mac said I could as I'm only a lab tech," Adam smiled as he ran his hands through his green hair.

"Oh God," Flack gulped and turned away, running back to the elevators. As he ran past Mac's office he noticed the head of the crimelab leaning over his desk and drinking from a ceramic mug. As he placed it back down a large red trail was left down his chin from the contents. Mac's tongue darted out and licked it up. Flack whimpered and headed off to the elevators but quickly swerved away when he saw Jo reappear with her broom again. He leapt down the stairs instead and bumped into Sid who nearly fell to the floor.

"Careful, Flack, you nearly made me drop this" Sid stated gesturing to the glass jar he was carrying with a huge brain floating in a thick liquid.

"Urgh" Flack groaned as he started to feel nauseous and held a hand to his stomach.

"There is nothing urgh about this," Sid said defensively. "And have you seen Sheldon, he asked me to bring it up for him?"

"I'm right here," Hawkes said appearing from behind Flack. "Oh, that looks amazing!" he said, looking at the brain.

"I'm gonna be sick," Flack muttered as he turned back and ran to the toilets. As he got near the men's, Lindsay was coming out of the ladies.

"Flack, are you okay?" she asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm gonna be sick," Flack muttered as he put a hand on the door.

"You want some tissue?" she asked, offering him some that was wound round her hand.

"No!" squeaked Flack and pushed into the toilet, bending over a sink and retching. "Oh God!"

"Hey is that you, Flack?" he heard Danny's voice from the cubicle.

"Yeah," wheezed Flack.

"Good, cos I wanted to ask you a favour..."

The door to the cubicle was unlocked and out came a black Labrador that proceeded to walk up to the wash basin, stand on its hind legs and then look up at Flack.

"What is happening here...?" Flack murmured as he wavered and then crashed heavily to the ground in a faint.

Danny frowned as he walked out of the cubicle.

"Flack?" he muttered, looking down at his friend. "I only wanted to ask you to take my dog, I've been hiding him in here all day from Mac!" he mumbled to himself as he knelt by his unconscious friend.

"Silly Flack," he sighed.


End file.
